No fue más que el destino (KaiShin)
by SkylerKudou
Summary: Porque nunca hubo forma de que pudiera escapar a su destino. Por más que se resistiera, que luchara con todas sus fuerzas, fue inevitable.


Bien, primero que nada me gustaría saludarlos a todos. Esta es mi primera vez subiendo un fic de esta pareja, a pesar de haber tenido varias ideas que no me anime a subir . cuando cobre confianza, quiero volverme alguien regular en la página, así que por ahora me voy a esforzar \\(o.o)/

Quiero resaltar el que esta pareja cobró vida a mis ojos y a mi mente después de leer los fics de Vismur-sempai, son sencillamente geniales, siempre estoy esperando por sus nuevas historias! Así que aprovecho este espacio para expandir tu grandeza por el mundo (?

En fin, espero que lo disfruten

Porque nunca hubo forma de que pudiera escapar a su destino. Por más que se resistiera, que luchara con todas sus fuerzas, fue inevitable.

La primera vez que se dejó llevar por esos ojos amatistas y pensó en la posibilidad de algo más, tenía la excusa perfecta; tenía problemas más importantes en ese momento. Una organización malvada y regresar a su cuerpo original no eran cosas que se fueran a hacer solas.

Además, en ese entonces aún creía que su primer amor, Ran, le esperaría el poco tiempo que le tomara el derrocar a la Organización de Negro y retomar su vida normal. No es que quisiera atar a la joven y obligarla a esperarle para siempre, es sólo que él de verdad nunca creyó que le tomarían cinco años el atar todos los cabos sueltos. Por supuesto, cuando se dio cuenta que la joven le estaba abriendo su corazón a alguien más y que él había pasado a ser un problema para el desarrollo de su nuevo amor, no le había quedado más opción que aceptar un futuro solitario.

En ese momento, cuando terminó con la dulce y amable Ran quien lloraba más por él que por su corazón roto, seriamente pensó que moriría solo. No porque no hubiera notado que su estómago parecía subir a una montaña rusa cuando veía a _esa persona_ , que su cabeza parecía siempre tener la excusa perfecta para verle o que su corazón enloqueciera con el simple hecho de estar en el mismo cuarto que el ladrón; mas bien ese pensamiento debería considerarse su última forma de resistencia.

Porque a pesar de lo mucho que luchó por contenerse y convencerse de que era un error, no podría considerarse el mejor detective si no notara sus propios sentimientos.

Tampoco era como si al ladrón el detective le fuera completamente ajeno. Ambos habían notado que sus miradas se buscaban cuando sabían que el otro estaba en la misma habitación, que investigaban todo cuanto podrían del otro para ayudarle, e incluso que en algún momento habían empezado a coquetear entre ellos, a pesar de que Kaito casi termina yendo al psicólogo por temor a estar desarrollando un amor (porque en ese punto ya estaban lejos de sentir interés entre si, o de aceptar un enamoramiento pasajero, lo suyo era más serio) por un niño al menos diez años menor que él.

De más está decir que, cuatro años más tarde después de que Kaito Kid conociera a Conan, cuando Shinichi le contó la verdad sobre su cuerpo, Kuroba se alivió tanto de no ser un pervertido que esa noche descorcho un vino con Jii-chan.

En fin, que si alguien le preguntara a Shinichi cómo se enamoró de Kaito, él inevitablemente tendría que explicar los cinco años que se resistió con todas sus fuerzas.

Sin embargo, luego de que recuperara su cuerpo, hiciera las paces con Ran, se pusiera al día con el instituto y terminara de perseguir los remanentes de las dos organizaciones (tanto la suya como la de Kaito) ya no le quedaban excusas ni para fingir no estar perdidamente enamorado de Kaito ni para no confesarse.

Por lo tanto, el que ahora ambos se encontraran en la torre del reloj, donde por primera vez supieron de la existencia del otro, era un desarrollo obvio

El que sus ojos no se despegaran de los del otro era inevitable.

Y el que sus bocas se buscaran en la oscuridad alumbrada por las luna llena fue simplemente el destino.

Y hasta aquí.

Perdón, puede que esperaran algo más, pero como escribo desde la tablet no quise hacerlo muy largo :p

Si les gusto, o no son libres de dejar reviews con tomates o felicidades, que los escritores nos hacemos grandes con las opiniones ;)


End file.
